A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to board games, and more particularly to an improved version of conventional chess.
B. Prior Art
The game of chess is well-known, dating back hundreds or even thousands of years by most accounts. Conventional chess is a two-player game played on a chessboard having sixty-four alternating black and white squares comprising eight horizontal rows, and eight vertical columns. In conventional chess, each player begins the game with sixteen movable game pieces as follows: one King, one Queen, two Rooks, two Bishops, two knights and eight Pawns. The object of conventional chess is to xe2x80x9ccheckmatexe2x80x9d the opposing player""s King. Each player""s pieces are initially positioned in a predetermined opposed, mirrored relation to his or her opponent""s pieces. The players alternate turns, which consist of moving one of the player""s pieces to a different square on the chess board. A player captures his or her opponent""s pieces during a turn by moving his or her piece into a square occupied by one of the opponent""s pieces.
By rule, each game piece in classic chess has limitations placed upon its movement. For example, the King generally may move one square in any available direction (e.g. horizontally, vertically, or diagonally). The Queen may move through any number of unobstructed squares in any straight line (e.g. horizontally, vertically or diagonally). The Queen may not jump other pieces. The Rook may move through any number of unobstructed squares in a straight line, either horizontally or vertically. The Rook may not jump other pieces. The Bishop may move through any number of unobstructed squares in any straight diagonal line. The Bishop may not jump other pieces. The Knight makes a move which consists of a first one-square step in either a horizontal or a vertical direction, and a second one-square step diagonally. The Knight may jump other pieces. With the following two exceptions, the Pawn may only move forward one square. First, on its initial move, the Pawn may move forward one or two squares. Second, the Pawn captures other pieces by moving one square diagonally.
It should be noted that, in conventional chess, other variant moves are permitted under limited circumstances, such as xe2x80x9ccastlingxe2x80x9d moves and xe2x80x9cen passantxe2x80x9d capture moves. Castling involves the simultaneous movement of the King and the Rook. Several castling moves are known. For example, in one castling move the King moves horizontally along a row two squares inward toward the Rook, and the Rook moves horizontally over and beyond the King to the next adjacent square in that row.
An xe2x80x9cen passantxe2x80x9d capture is a move executed by the Pawn in which the Pawn attacks an opposing Pawn, the opposing Pawn having just been advanced two squares from its original square in one move. In such circumstances, the attacking Pawn may move diagonally one square into the square passed over by the opposing Pawn and capture the Pawn.
In addition to classical chess, many alternative versions of chess have developed through the years. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,449,178, 5,421,582, 5,275,414, 5,257,787, 5,011,159, 4,856,789, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,187 disclose exemplary variations on conventional chess.
Although conventional chess and some of its variations have achieved notoriety and respect from fans and players alike, a need exists for a new and improved chess variation to provide new challenges to conventional capture strategies. Further, due to the large size of the conventional chess game board and the high number of pieces used, and due to the complex rules and strategy which are employed by chess players attempting to checkmate the opposing player""s King, it often takes several hours or longer to complete a game of conventional chess. A need exists for an improved, simplified chess game which can be played in a short period of time.
The present invention presents a chess game and method for playing the same. The game is played by opposed players or groups of players on a six-by-eight checkerboard-style game board. Each player begins the game with a total of twelve playing pieces: a King, a Queen, a Lord, a Bishop, a Rook, a Knight and six Pawns. As with conventional chess, the players alternatively move their pieces. However, the time allotted for any given move is limited by rule. Further, the overall game length is also limited.
The King, the Queen, the Bishop, the Rook, the Knight and the Pawn move as in conventional chess. However, the Lord is a novel piece. The Lord moves in a fashion similar to the King in conventional chess, but is not constrained by many of the restrictions associated with the King. For example, the Lord cannot be placed in xe2x80x9ccheckmatexe2x80x9d, and the game does not end if the Lord is captured.
The Lord may move one square diagonally, horizontally or vertically from its original square. The Lord begins the game immediately adjacent the King. The Lord""s mobility lends itself well to protecting the King. Thus, the addition of the Lord forces players to develop new capture strategies, and changes the overall complexion of the game as compared to conventional chess.
Each game piece has an associated point value so long as it remains xe2x80x9cin playxe2x80x9d during the game. The points are assigned to the game pieces on a sliding scale. For example, each Queen which remains xe2x80x9cin playxe2x80x9d is worth nine points, each Lord is worth seven points, each Rook is worth five points, etc.
The game may be terminated, among other ways, by a player placing the opposing player""s King in xe2x80x9ccheckmatexe2x80x9d, or, alternatively, by the expiration of the allotted time. In the latter case, the player with the highest cumulative point total remaining on the board is declared the winner.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a novel chess game, including the introduction of a new major piece: the Lord. Another advantage of the present invention is the use of a xe2x80x9cscoring systemxe2x80x9d as an alternative basis to declare a winner. Another advantage of the present invention is its simple rules which are easy to understand.
Other advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention.